


Jackie and Donna Spend Valentine's Day Together

by periwinklepromise



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: (the episode title not the object itself), 03x15, Canon Divergence, Canon Quotations, Casually writes a Valentine's Day fic in June, Comparing Eric to a Blow Pop is an insult to all Blow Pops, Declarations Of Love, Donna's Panties, F/F, FIx It, Getting Together, One Shot, Show Quotations, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: After Eric totally tanks his Valentine's date with Donna, she goes back home to eat too much chocolate with Jackie, who is very sad to be spending the day alone.





	Jackie and Donna Spend Valentine's Day Together

**Author's Note:**

> A great deal of dialogue is taken from the show. Original dialogue is present throughout the work.

For the totally immature crap Eric was pulling, Jackie didn't blame Donna one bit for being pissed. Embarrassing your girlfriend in front of all your friends and then Burning her with a Valentine's present? Absolutely not okay. Jackie was even nice enough to share the Valentine's Day heart of chocolates that “a secret admirer” bought for her to cheer herself up over being alone. On this. The holiest of days for love.

But she wasn't alone, not really. Donna was there with her, in Donna's kitchen, as she sat at the table with the chocolates and taffys. And Donna had even tried to dress up for Eric, in a frumpy little dress with an admittedly pretty cream ribbon all done up in the front. Not as pretty as Jackie herself, of course, with her ruby red tie and her best black blazer on, but pretty enough, for a girl who could be much better looking if she would just wear a skirt and maybe dye that sad red hair...

Jackie looked down at her red tie.

...Oh, never mind.

She huffed out a sigh as Donna joined her at the table. “Well, he's just not a good boyfriend! You should dump him! And we can move to Dallas and be weather girls!”

Donna didn't seem to take that suggestion very seriously. “And what's up with Eric's head, anyway? It's totally out of proportion with the rest of his body. He looks like a Blow Pop!” She chomped into a piece of chocolate.

Jackie nodded along, trying not to stare at Donna's lips. She scrunched her eyes closed to clear her head and tried to find a response. “Laurie's head is big too. All full of hairspray and _whore_.”

“Jackie,” Donna scolded. “You're not getting like, weirdly jealous, are you? He's a scheming scumbag who lied and cheated on you. It serves him right for getting cheated on too.”

“You are so right! You know, I bet Michael is gonna want me to feel sorry for him! But I'm gonna be like, awww – bite it, Casanova!” She nodded excitedly at her planned Burn. 

Then of course, Michael had to knock and walk in. “Jackie. Hi.”

“Hi, Michael!” She beamed. “I heard what happened.”

“Yeah,” he said, looking down at his feet. “Laurie and I are done.”

Donna hopped to her feet, obviously trying to distract him. “Doesn't Eric look like a Blow Pop?”

Michael almost fell for it too, when he said, “Yeah, I guess.” But then he sat down in Donna's chair and continued, “Hey, Jackie, can we go somewhere and talk?”

Jackie shot that down right away. “No! Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Donna.” She folded her arms on the table, pushing away the glass bowl of saltwater taffy.

“Well, okay. Listen. What happened with me and Laurie got me thinking. And what she did was really a betrayal. And what she did really hurt. A lot.”

God, she couldn't believe this. “And you want me to feel sorry for you,” she sneered.

“No! Don't be sorry for me.”

...Huh?

“...Huh?”

“I deserve this.”

What was he saying? Was he still talking?

“-If you made the connection, but there are a _lot_ of similarities between what Laurie did to me and what I did to you. Except. You and I were really in love. And you trusted me. And I let you down. And I'm sorry.”

Oh. Oh. Well, that could, maybe, wait, “Wait, wait, wait. Are you just saying this to get Valentine's Day sex? Because this is a holy day, Michael, and you should be ashamed of yourself!” There, that was good. 

“No. I just said what I wanted to say and I don't blame you if you never wanna speak to me again.” He stood up and walked to the door. “Goodbye.” And he actually left.

Huh. Out of all the things she thought might happen tonight (neverending sorrow, eating too much candy, being seen by a romantic prince who whisked her off her feet on the spot), this was not something she could have ever expected. Michael had actually apologized. And it sounded like he meant it.

It was like a weight was lifted from her, and she hadn't even known she was carrying it around until it was gone. Maybe she'd been waiting around for this, for the moment Michael apologized, and meant it, and she could finally … move on? But move on to what? It's not like she had other prospects, magical romantic prince or otherwise.

Donna moved around somewhere in front of her. “Jackie? You okay?”

She jolted up, realizing that Donna had sat back down across from her, and was looking at her with a concerned look on her face. “Sure! Great. I'm just … sitting here … _alone,_ on Valentine's Day.”

“Hey, I'm here,” Donna offered.

“Yeah, why are you here?” Jackie challenged, feeling struck by the spirit of Saint Valentine himself to urge along someone else's love life. “You should be with the one you love!” she declared.

“I already am, Jackie.”

Wait, what? She glared at Donna's eyes but she seemed serious. Jackie laughed nervously like Donna had just told a joke all the same. “Okay, Donna,” she said slowly, “You have had _way_ too much sugar.” She dragged the heart-shaped box of chocolates out of Donna's hands, but they simply followed her along, landing on her hands and squeezing gently.

“Jackie. I'm serious. I got all nervous trying to be a good girlfriend for Eric on Valentine's Day that I couldn't even enjoy it. And I'm sitting here with you,” she squeezed their hands again, “And we're just together, having fun, and it feels so easy. And you keep saying this is the most important day to think about love, and when I think about love, I don't think about Eric, I think about you.” She reached one large, lumberjack hand up to Jackie's face, curving a thumb along her cheek. “I love you, Jackie. There's no one else I'd rather spend Valentine's Day with.”

Jackie tried to keep her feelings down and focus on something else, but the giddiness bubbled up and overflowed like Daddy's best champagne. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
